Kisses (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Vivio le pide un beso en la boca a Fate. Nanoha no esta para nada feliz. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **MGLN no me pertenece. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por Deathbybunny.**

* * *

**Besos.**

"Fate-mama?"

Una hermosa rubia desvío su atención desde el papel en su mano hacia la pequeña que estaba hincada a su lado. Tomo un sorbo de la taza de café en su otra mano antes de responder.

"Si, Vivio?"

La pequeña niña la miro con esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

"Podemos besarnos?"

Fate pareció pensativa un momento.

"Si se trata de darnos un beso, lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Como para dar las buenas noches/buenos días o para desear un buen día."

Vivio negó con la cabeza.

"No-oh. Eso no. Quiero uno en la boca."

En la cocina Nanoha, quien había estado escuchando la conversación, escupió su café. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Casi no podía creer lo que su hija le estaba pidiendo a su madrina. Un beso? En la boca? No pudo evitar sentir celos de la pequeña niña. Fate y Nanoha han estado danzando alrededor de la otra por años. Incluso Hayate ya estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar de intentar juntarlas, luego de tantos intentos fallidos.

Nanoha buscó rápidamente un paño para limpiar el café en el mesón. No estaba segura de que era lo que impedía que estuvieran juntas. Vivían bajo el mismo techo incluso después de que RF6 fuera separado, dormían en la misma cama, eran prácticamente como una pareja de casadas! Así que, por qué debían darle un nombre? O hacer… otras cosas de pareja? Un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas por las imágenes que le brindaba su cerebro.

"A que vienen todo esto tan repentinamente?" Preguntó Fate a su ahijada.

"Una niña en la escuela dijo que se besaba en la boca con las personas que amaba. Vivio ama a Fate-mama! Así que, puedo?"

Nanoha estuvo al lado de ellas tan rápido, que pensarías que utilizo Sonic Move.

"N-no!"

"Eh?" Vivio lucía confundida. "Por qué no?"

"P-por que si…" Nanoha comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

Vivio lucio confundida por un momento antes de que sus ojitos se iluminaran, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

"Oh, entiendo. Nanoha-mama ama a Fate-mama así que quiere ir primero?"

Nanoha se sonrojo como un tomate.

"Si! o sea no! Digo…."

Nanoha dejo de excusarse cuando juro haber visto una sonrisa condescendiente aparecer en el rostro de Vivio. Como sea, desapareció en un segundo, haciendo que se preguntara si solo lo había imaginado. Vivio se subió al sillón para poder acercarse más a Fate.

"Bueno, si Nanoha-mama no ama a Fate-mama como Vivio, entonces Vivio besará a Fate-mama!"

"Eh?" Fate estaba extremadamente confundida con lo que ocurría.

Nanoha comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando Vivio tomo la cara de Fate en sus manos y la giró hacia ella. Una vez más juro que Vivio le sonrió. Esta vez la sonrisa no desapareció. De repente se sintió molesta como nunca antes. Ni siquiera las "Fangirls" que tuvo Fate en la preparatoria la habían hecho sentir de esa manera. Ni de joda iba a perder contra su propia hija!

"Vivio! No puedes besar a Fate-chan!"

Vivio se detuvo y miró a su madre.

"Por qué no? Vivio ama a Fate-mama."

"No tanto como yo!" Soltó Nanoha. "Amo a Fate-chan y ni siquiera yo he podido besarla aun!"

Todo pareció detenerse luego de que Nanoha soltara esas palabras. Fate alcanzo un lindo tono rojizo ante la confesión de su mejor amiga. Vivio soltó a Fate y sonrió inocentemente a su madre.

"Eh? Entonces los labios de Fate-mama le pertenecen a Nanoha-mama?"

"SI!"

Vivio asintió entendiendo. "Muy bien Nanoha-mama. Vivio entiende."

Con eso, Vivio se bajo de sillón y corrió escaleras arriba para prepararse para la escuela. Repentinamente notando que estaban solas, Nanoha y Fate comenzaron la magnifica personificación de dos tomates. Fate tomo un sorbo de su café nuevamente; tratando de entender como es que habían llegado hasta ese punto. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Fate estaba a punto de preguntarle a Nanoha que quiso decir cuando repentinamente sintió sus labios cubiertos por otro par. Su cerebro, efectivamente, se apagó. Nanoha por otro lado, sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo. Se movió para así sentarse sobre las piernas de su esplendida rubia amiga que parecía estar en un estado comatoso. El cerebro de Fate lentamente a reinicio y comenzó a lanzar señales para así no arruinar su situación actual. La primera cosa que su cerebro ordeno fue que sus labios regresaran el sentido beso que su castaña amiga le estaba dando.

La orden fue aceptada mientras Fate cerraba sus ojos y movía sus labios contra los de Nanoha. La segunda orden fue para que su brazo libre se abrazara a la cintura de Nanoha y así acercarla aun más. Nuevamente, la orden fue aceptada sin contratiempos y Fate acerco a Nanoha hacia ella. Por su parte, Nanoha estaba extasiada con el hecho de que Fate no la alejara. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, a la vez que el beso se volvía más intenso.

Nanoha jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Fate acariciar su boca. Rogando por ingresar. Acepto sin vacilar. Había deseado que esto pasara por tanto tiempo! Sintió como Fate cambiaba sus posiciones y se encontró prontamente recostada en su espalda. Las manos de Fate ahora se movían por su cuerpo, dejando su piel arder cada toque.

Se separaron por ese tan necesario aire.

"Fate-chan…." Dijo Nanoha aturdida. "Te amo Fate-chan."

"También te amo Nanoha."

Fate nuevamente reclamo los labios de Nanoha por otra ronda de ardientes besos.

"Estoy lista para la escuela!"

Ambas se detuvieron abruptamente y sentaron de un brinco. Vivio observo la apariencia de sus dos mamás. Sus cabellos estaban desarreglados, la ropa arrugada y sonrojos pintaban las mejillas de ambas. Vivio soltó una risita a sus dos mamás.

"Por fin Nanoha-mama obtuvo su beso?"

"V-Vivio!"

"Vivio caminara hasta la estación de bus por su cuenta hoy. Tú y Fate-mama tengan más diversión juntas!"

Antes de que pudieran protestar, Vivio salió corriendo de la casa. Fate y Nanoha se miraron la una a la otra, decidiendo si deberían seguir el consejo de su hija.

"Creo que Vivio ha estado saliendo demasiado con Hayate." Comento Fate.

"Tal vez…"

"Y… quieres continuar?" Preguntó Fate.

"Q-qué?"

Fate levanto a Nanoha en sus brazos.

"Creo que hemos gastado demasiado tiempo danzando alrededor de la otra no crees?"

"Mou~ Fate-chan es una pervertida."

Fate se sonrojo pero no la bajo. En vez de ello, mordió en el cuello a Nanoha causando que la chica en sus brazos gimiera. Fate lamió el lugar que mordió.

"Es culpa de Nanoha por hacerme esperar por tanto tiempo."

"Tú tampoco diste un paso." Contraataco Nanoha.

"Tienes un punto. Supongo que ambas lo evitamos."

Fate comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"Por qué no te declaraste antes?" Pregunto Nanoha.

"Por qué no lo hiciste tu?"

"Pregunte primero."

Fate suspiro. "Supongo que no quería arruinar la amista que había entre nosotras. Eres la primera persona que se acerco a mí. Me salvaste. Te debo tanto que tenia miedo de perder todo lo que había ganado hasta ahora. Era feliz con solo estar a tu lado como tu mejor amiga hasta que encontraras alguien con quien quisieras estar."

Nanoha estrecho su agarre en la rubia chica.

"Tonta. Eres la única para mi Fate-chan. Jamás podría verme con alguien que no seas tu."

"Me alegro."

Fate abrió la puerta del cuarto y la cerró con el pie. Sonidos de risas y luego gemidos salieron del cuarto.

**Horas más tarde.**

Hayate observaba el mensaje frente a ella. Ambas, Fate y Nanoha, habían pedido libre el resto del día, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. La causa de su repentina irritación era una, Vivio Takamachi.

"Un trato es un trato tía Hayate."

Miró a la chica sentada frente a ella. En todos esos años, jamás pensó que seria superada por una niña de 10 años. Vivio había logrado lo que ella llevaba intentando hacer desde que conoció a Nanoha y Fate. Finalmente había reunido a ambas chicas. Re-leyó el mensaje nuevamente. No podía ser más obvio que ambas estaban juntas, por lo menos gracias a que Nanoha agrego un pequeño postdata al final diciendo que eran oficialmente una pareja. No se podía negar que Vivio había logrado lo imposible.

"Cómo lo hiciste?"

Hayate necesitaba saber. Qué fue lo que causo que el Demonio Blanco se declarara?

"Intente besar a Fate-mama en la boca."

Hayate quería golpear su cabeza contra su escritorio. Por supuesto! Celos! Era tan simple! Porque no había pensado en eso!

"Me darás mi premio ahora?" Pregunto Vivio nuevamente.

La morena chica suspiro. No tenía más opción que cumplir con el trato. Sin importar que tan ridículo fuera.

"Muy bien."

Hayate se levanto y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Zafira, es su forma de perro, entro.

"Zafira, ahora le perteneces a Vivio."

La boca del azulado perro cayó.

"Yay! Tengo dos cachorros ahora! Tu y Arf harán una adorable pareja!"

Hayate observó como su leal caballero era arrastrado fuera de su oficina. Lloró silenciosamente por dentro. Zafira jamás le iba a perdonar el perderlo en una apuesta contra una pequeña de 10 años.

* * *

**Okay, saludos gente! **

**Debo mencionar que esta historia posee una continuación, así que solo diré que se llama "Matrimonio" y que Vivio parece estar pasando demasiado tiempo con su tía Hayate. Es algo más extenso que este one-shot así que aguántenme un poco, voy algo más lento pero no dejare de hacerlo. ****Creo que luego comenzare 'How to handle your angry girlfriend'…. Ah~ time's go so Fast! **

**Nos vemos.**

**KR. **


End file.
